Deimos Royenburg
Deimos is one of the main characters in Feathers and Mountain Air. Basics *'Full name: '''Deimos Royenburg *'Nickname(s): Deimy *'Age: '''53 *'Birthday: '27th March *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Demisexual ''(Only feels sexual desire when he has developed a deep bond with a person) *'Species: 'Sevgimoren *'''Birth Place: '''Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'''Current Residence: Holymni, Mt. Lyskeres. Usually wanders around the city of Anjelinn. *'Occupation: '''Desteer *'Relationship status:' Single. He's pretty much given up on experiencing love himself. Personality Deimos is a friendly person, who will not hesistate to help those in need with his best ability, and will always talk in a polite manner. Because of his slight obsession to please everyone as well as he can, he is often left feeling down when he fails making the people around him happy. When feeling angry or sad, he doesn't want to bother anyone with his problems and rather turns invisible and pouts/cries to himself. However, he is the type of a person to hold grudges for a really long time, and once in a while he gets fed up with the stress and lets it out in a fit of rage. Physical characteristics Abilities, talents and hobbies Unlike most other Sevgimori, he doesn't use the traditional "bow and arrow"-technique simply because he's a pacifist and shooting people contradicts with his morals. Instead, he uses the slower method of red strings of fate, which he believes is the most accurate method to describe the nature of Destiny. He gets picked on by other members of his species because of this and the failures that he faces often. Likes and Dislikes History Deimy's childhood was fairly normal; He was born to normal segvimoren parents, as the first and only child. His life was quite wonderful, until he entered preschool at age 17, and school two years later. The first few years went fine, but he couldn't really befriend other kids because of his shyness, and soon they noticed his clumsiness and awkwardness and began to pick on him. It only got worse on year 4, when Epsylon and his friends entered the school. Despite all the trouble on social fields, Deimy managed to get out of the living hell he knew as school with great papers, and it was time to enter worklife. It took him a quite long time to actually learn to use the technique he had only studied in theory at school, and didn't have much money in his early adulthood. Eventually he got the hang of it and got himself a nice small home at the edges of the town of sevgimori on Mt. Lyskeres. And so he manages today, and things on the relationship front aren't going any different either, so he mostly hangs out at Anjelinn where he can be in peace from his species. Relationships 'Friends' [[Cecily Marrain|'Cecily Marrain']] Cecily and Deimos seldomly meet, because Deimos is too afraid to go to Mt.Sanfare's gate, but they get along really well. Maybe it's because both are pretty lonely, what with Cecily chained to the gate and Deimy being considered dumb and pathetic by almost all of his own species. While working on her commission to get her paired to Ancell, Deimy also tries to find a way to get her freed so that she doesn't starve to death. 'Lilinea Delaur - Former crush' 'Windir Erycia '''Lovers(Past/Present) 'Family' 'Enemies' 'Bullies:' 'Epsylon Iamb' One of the other few alternative method users on Mt.Lyskeres, although much more succesful. He constantly picks on poor Deimy about his failures and anything that he can come up wth, and makes him look even more pathetic in the eyes of other Sevgimori. Deimos just wishes that he would stop and leave him alone already after all these years, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen. 'Tialdre Nephia' 'Tesada Umadle' 'Novatra Zeela' 'Cylas Myrante' 'Chiron Welt' 'Krates Jaspicus' 'Mentoria Satrica' 'Other' 'Ancell Chrysos - Stalkee' Because of a job commission made by Cecily, Deimos has to run around Anjelinn looking for this guy to tie a red string to his finger. Unfortunately Ancell's negativity towards love creates an aura around him that makes the mission hopeless. Deimy is persistent, however, and still stalks him, waiting for the moment when the aura wears off or he finds a way to sneak around it. Creation of the character Quotes Trivia Category:Pepper's OCs Category:Male Category:Sevgimoren Category:Feathers and Mountain Air Category:Protagonist